


Bad Timing

by Kat_d86



Series: Snippets & Scenes [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Drinking, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Penthouse, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: After a hard day Lucifer decides to make the effort to get absolutely hammered. He's making steady progress till Decker turns up unexpectedly and his supernatural metabolism turns off like a light and everything he's consumed hits him all at once
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Snippets & Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Bad Timing

Lucifer sat on the balcony and looked at the stars. It had taken a lot of effort to get this drunk. He’d started with a bottle of medical alcohol. It had tasted awful and he’d had to drink the whole thing in under a minute so he could hit the ground running, as it were. It had taken two bottles of his finest scotch to get the taste out of his mouth. He’d followed that with a mix of pills he knew gave a nice kick when combined with alcohol and two more bottles of whiskey. A third was already half empty beside him as he stared up at his handy work in a happy, hard won haze.

He remembered making the stars. ‘God’s Lamplighter’ they’d called him. He resented the name now but he’d enjoyed the task. Forming suns out of the raw fabric of creation had been an interesting challenge even if it had been at his father’s command. He picked up the bottle and took another long pull. He didn’t want to think about his Dad right now. He didn’t want to think of anything. The problem was he’d been scheming and planning for so long it was hard to shut his brain up sometimes. 

“Stars. Just look at the stars” He admonished himself before turning his face back to the sky. A muffled ting sounded behind him but he paid it no attention. Probably one of the empty bottles falling over. He sat up to put his current drink down and the world tilted slightly. Odd, he didn’t think he’d managed to drink that much yet. He’d expected to have to take another round of pills before things started to get blurry.

“Lucifer?” The voice was full of concern. He tried to turn to look but for some reason his body wouldn’t cooperate so he settled for leaning his head back till it tipped over the back of the chair.

“Detective, when did you get here?” He asked with a delighted smile. Even upside down she was beautiful. A thought started nagging at the back of his brain but he ignored it. He didn’t want to think.

“Just now” She said, her voice still full of worry as she moved around to stand in front of him. He pulled his head back up and blinked several times as the world seemed to spin “Are you ok?”

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked as he reached for his bottle. His fingers managed to close on it on his second try and he looked in mild confusion before he took a swig.

“Because I’ve been calling you for four hours and you haven’t picked up” she told him in an annoyed tone and his eyebrows knitted as he tried to focus.

“Have you?” He reached in his jacket and pulled out his phone. It was slippery and didn’t want to come out the pocket but he managed it. The mental itch at the back of his mind was getting more insistent but he drowned it out with another long pull of whiskey as he tried to focus on the screen. He could just make out multiple missed calls and messages then he remembered he’d put it on silent so he wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Sorry, I was busy” He was slightly surprised by the slur in his words. Had he taken the second round of pills and forgotten? Never mind. “Do we have a case?” he asked with several elongated ‘s’s and he stood up. 

Or at least he tried to. He pushed himself out of the chair but when he got to his full height his legs didn’t seem to want to hold him and he fell forward into Chloe’s arms. She caught him instinctively and staggered back till the pair of them bumped into the balcony rail.

“Careful!” Lucifer shouted as he pushed her away from the edge as he gripped the rail, swaying slightly. “don’t want you to fall again” He blurted

“What do you mean?” Chloe was confused as well as worried, she didn’t think it was possible for the Devil to get this plastered even with all the empty bottles she’d seen on her way in. Lucifer waved his hand that was still holding the whiskey out over the railing and she took a step closer.

“In my dream. You fell. I tried to catch you but you kept falling. Don’t be so close” He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge. Everything was fading out around the edges. He could only really see what was directly in front of him. He just knew he didn’t want her to be in danger.

“Ow! Lucifer, you’re hurting me” He immediately let go and looked at his hand like it had betrayed him. He normally had no problem controlling his strength around mortals. He felt the floor wobble and shifted his feet to stay upright.

“It’s a supernatural thing” he stuttered by way of apology and started to raise the bottle for another swig.

“No, no more drinking” she said angrily and took the bottle out of his hand. She slammed it on the little table and finally noticed the pill bottle next to where he had been sitting. Lucifer, however, was blind to the glare she gave him as he looked around

“Why, do we have someplace to be. Well let’s go” he turned to head inside and his world lurched. He found himself tipping sideways and once again landing in Chloe’s arms. This time she didn’t even try to hold him up but lowered him to the floor. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try and stop the world from spinning as he sat on his knees next to her.

“Lucifer, how long have you been drinking? What else have you taken?” she demanded as she cupped his head and make him look at her. He tried to figure out why she was so cross.

“Itsa few hours. It takes a lot. You’re pretty when you’re angry” He reached up to try and stroke her face and she batted his hand away. He looked disappointed.

“Lucifer, you should have told me you were going to do this” She scolded and he looked at her in confusion. “You’ve had enough to make a celestial drunk now I’ve turned up and made you mortal” she explained and the nagging thought at the back of his head finally broke through as the realisation of what she said hit him.

“Oh” he tried to get his sluggish mind to calculate everything he’d consumed in the last few hours and how likely that quantity was to have killed a human. “Well, tha’s not good” he managed.

“I have to go” Chloe announced and made to stand

“Wait!” Lucifer managed to grab her hand on his first try. She was pulled up short but didn’t fight it as she looked at him. “Don’t leave me” it wasn’t what he’d meant to say. He’d wanted to ask her to stay awhile longer and reassure her that he wasn’t in any real danger unless he passed out but instead his addled brain had blurted out the first thing that came to mind and now she was looking at him like he was broken. He let go of her hand and used the chair as support to lever himself up.

“Itsss ok, you don’t havf to” he said as he looked down, trying to focus on where to put his feet. He had to admit it was a spectacular feeling. If he wasn’t so convinced he was currently heading for a massive overdose he might actually be enjoying it. He was so busy trying to get his legs to work that he was taken by surprise when Chloe took his arm and draped it over her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed” she said as she started to guide him inside.

“Ooooo are you coming too Detec-cative?” Even in his current state he somehow managed to get a seductive purr into his words. The effect was ruined slightly by him walking into the coffee table.

“No, I have to leave or you won’t get better but I’ll be back to check on you in the morning” she said as she steered him around the rest of the furniture and into the bedroom. The bed looked extremely inviting, even if it refused to stay still in his vision.

Chloe propped him up against the wall and started to take off his jacket. As she reached around him to pull it off his shoulders he felt the urge to kiss her. She was rubbing against him as she struggled to get his arms out the sleeves and he could smell her shampoo. He seriously considered it but then he realised she might not want him to.

“Can I kiss you?” his treacherous tongue asked before he could stop it and she pulled away in surprise with his jacket in her hands. She blinked rapidly for several seconds.

“No Lucifer, you need to sleep” she said and guided him to the bed. He flopped down before she had a chance to pull back the covers. She huffed before taking off his shoes and lifting his legs fully onto the bed.

“Ima good kisser” he murmured as he rolled onto his side to look at her. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and she smiled slightly.

“I know you are” she replied and on a whim she leant down and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Sleep, I’ll be back later”

“G’nigh Chloe” He mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed and she left quickly. She needed to get far enough away that his supernatural metabolism would kick back in before everything he’d ingested fully caught up with him. She pulled out her phone as she got into the elevator and called Maze. She wasn’t happy leaving Lucifer alone in his current state and she had a hunch Maze would know more about dealing with a celestial hangover than Linda. However, if the demon didn’t answer then she’d call the doctor. Either way she would be back in the morning to check on him and to scold him for being so stupid. One thing was certain, if he wasn’t dead when she got back, she was going to kill him for scaring her like this.


End file.
